Numerous devices have been produced for noise suppression of small arms. Some such devices use a variety of springs and baffles and pressure relief valves assembled in metal tubes to suppress noise.
In such conventional small arms suppressors, the projectile passes through the suppressor and acts as a piston or plug, holding back the hot gases momentarily and allowing the gases to escape through and around the various springs and baffles, breaking up the gas flow, thus reducing the noise level.
In a rocket motor, however, gases flow directly from the nozzle to the atmosphere and no projectile is in front of the exhaust flow as in the case of small arms.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical noise suppressor for small rocket motors.